


The Bad Boy and the Nerd

by anartfreak



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BadBoy!Tim, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Nerd!Jason, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's the bad boy and Jason's the nerd. High school AU.</p>
<p>Snippet:</p>
<p>“Staring is rude.” Tim propped his head up on his fist, turning to meet Jason Todd-Wayne’s gaze. </p>
<p>Jason snorted. “Say the guy who stares at my ass.” Conner choked from in front of Tim. Tim gaped at Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Staring is rude.” Tim propped his head up on his fist, turning to meet Jason Todd-Wayne’s gaze. 
> 
> Jason snorted. “Say the guy who stares at my ass.” Conner choked from in front of Tim. Tim gaped at Jason.

Tim growled as he left the principal’s office for the third time that month. One more pink slip and he would either be suspended or expelled. Mom would just love that, wouldn’t she? Another growl vibrated as it emitted from Tim’s throat. He really couldn’t risk that on his record. Damn Zachary Zatara. Tim didn’t know what he did to piss the guy off, but he had it in for Tim. He was usually the reason Tim got into fights, not that Tim has ever actually thrown a punch, but he still gets called for “antagonizing” Zatara’s lackeys. Tim thinks that Zachary had just better be glad that his Aunt Zatanna was one of his mother’s few friends. Tim glared at the freshmen blocking his locker. They quickly scrambled away, practically tripping over their own feet, when they noticed they were blocking infamous bad boy Tim Drake’s locker. Tim huffed as he opened his locker with a little too much force than was necessary.

 

“Hey, grumpy pants. Why so sour? Didn’t get your nap in?” Conner Kent, with his stupid oversized glasses and stupid country accent, smiled at Tim with his stupid I’m-from-Kansas-love-me smile. Tim resisted the urge to sneer at his roommate and age-old best friend. So, Tim just ignored Conner, slamming his locker in a way that sent anyone, save Conner, within a twenty foot radius racing forty feet away from Tim. How had he gotten his bad rep in the first place?

 

“Hey! Stop ignoring me,” Conner pouted, though he would totally deny it later, “Anyways, I know what can turn your nearly permanent frown upside down!” Tim raised a brow questioningly, but that quickly turned to an exasperated how-are-you-even-my-best-friend glare when Conner started speaking. “Chemistry,” Conner sing-songed.

 

Tim fell into step with Conner on their way to Biology, not Chemistry. Maybe Conner had been smoking weed or something. “Conner, we don’t have Chemistry.”

 

“I’m hurt, Tim! Truly hurt,” Conner spoke in a mock tone, shifting his backpack to place a hand over the general area of his heart, “But, seriously: _Chemistry_.”

 

Tim obviously wasn’t getting whatever point Conner was trying to make. “Okay, Conner. Yeah, Chemistry. What about it?”

 

Before Conner could answer, Tim felt his arm being tugged. “Hey, boyfriend!” Stephanie Brown, one of Gotham Academy’s finest cheerleaders, hip checked Tim, squeezing his elbow. Tim ignored the pleasentries, and motioned in Conner’s direction, who was pouting again for being interrupted.

 

“He’s talking about Chemistry, which we don’t have as a class. Translate. I don’t understand his Kansas dialect sometimes,” Tim said, swinging around Steph to put her in between Conner and himself. Stephanie looked at Conner with a gleam in her eyes that Tim really didn’t like. He was beginning to get the feeling in the pit of his stomach that signaled a train full of regret and pain barreling his way.

 

“Who?” Tim looked at Steph in confusion. Conner nodded in the direction of their Biology classroom, where Jason Todd-Wayne was entering the classroom. Tim tuned out Stephanie and Conner’s discussion, and randomly thought that Jason would look better as a bad boy type than Tim would. Jason wore jeans that are so tight around his ass, they should be _sinful_ , graphic t-shirts that were exceptionally tasteful, in Tim’s humble opinion, and a rust-colored leather jacket that stretched across Jason’s bulky frame, crinkling with every movement.

 

“See?” Conner was saying. Tim turned to find both Stephanie and Conner staring at him with knowing smirks.

 

“What?” Tim gave them his best wide-eyed and innocent look that he could manage. He had zoned, and any chance of acting like he was oblivious to Conner’s “Chemistry” discussion went out the window because of it. Dammit.

 

“Busted, boyfriend,” Stephanie cackled, lightly side-hugging Tim and Conner before bouncing down the hallway to her own class. Tim risked a glance at Conner, who was still smirking (the bastard!) at Tim. “Busted,” Conner repeated.

 

“Shut up,” Tim griped, making his way into the classroom and into his seat, which so happened to be next to Jason’s. Conner took his seat in front of Tim, which Tim was glad for. Tim liked to sketch out photography shoot ideas during Biology. Jason was already in his seat, glancing at Tim as Tim made himself comfortable for a long, long boring class. Tim felt the weight of Jason’s gaze on the side of his face. He sighed.

 

“Staring is rude.” Tim propped his head up on his fist, turning to meet Jason Todd-Wayne’s gaze.

 

Jason _snorted_. “Say the guy who stares at my ass.” Conner choked from in front of Tim. Tim gaped at Jason.

 

“Excuse me, I do not stare at your ass. Just because your last name is Wayne, doesn’t mean the whole world is staring at your ass, dude,” Tim snapped. Who the hell did he think he was?! Jason just rolled his eyes, and turned his attention towards the instructor as she started. Tim felt the heat pool at the tips of his ears while he turned away also. He made a mental noted to punch Conner in the gut, noticing Conner’s shoulders shake with silent laughter.

 

-

 

“It was glorious!” Conner barked, rolling on the floor in borderline hysterical laughter. Stephanie, Bart, Jaime, and Cassie were all crying tears of pure laughter. Tim sat on the couch, pointedly ignoring his friends, and brooding over his pleasant meeting with the principal and Jason Todd-Wayne.

 

“So,” Conner concluded, fifteen minutes later after everyone had regained their breath, “I invited him over for movie night.” He even did jazz hands. Tim _glowered_ at him.

 

“You. Did. WHAT?!” Tim snarled, baring his teeth. Everyone else shifted nervously. An angry Tim was liable to destroy the world with just a laptop and an internet connection. Conner looked Tim evenly in the eye, smiling with his stupid Kansas country boy smile. The smile brightened when Tim and Conner’s apartment door bell rang. Tim cursed Conner’s speed, and quickly changed routes from the front door to his room as Conner reached the accursed door. Tim was just in a Green Lantern shirt and sweats. The last thing he needed was for prissy Mr. Wayne to snark at his about that too. But, Tim has terrible friends and a crazy ex-girlfriend, and said ex-girlfriend grabs his legs as he rushes past her, effectively making his fall face first. Tim just thinks that he’s glad they cleaned the carpets yesterday.

 

“Hey, dude. Welcome,” Conner says, ushering Jason in. Tim stops struggling as Stephanie climbs on his back and sits cross-legged. Jason is an inch or two taller than Conner, Tim realizes.

 

“Okay, everyone, this is Jason. He’s in Tim and I’s Biology class. Jason this is everyone,” Conner says, spreading his arms wide in a gesture that involves the entire room. Tim is slightly impressed that Conner didn’t whack Jason smack dab in the forehead, but, then again, Tim kind of wanted Conner’s over enthusiasm to get the best of him and hit Jason.

 

“Hey. I’m Jaime,” Jamie starts, offering Jason a reassuring smile, “The guy who can’t stop eating and talking at the same time is Bart, the blonde who isn’t using Tim as a throne is Cassie, and the blonde that is using the Tim throne is Stephanie.” Jason nods and offers a warm smile. Tim just wants to rip that smile off of his face. Tim thinks about his urges to maim people. He should probably talk to his mom about anger management classes, or he might act out on these violent urges. He should skype her right now, he thinks.

 

“Hey, boyfriend,” Stephanie calls, pressing her hand on the back of Tim’s neck, “You’re zoning again.”

 

“I think I’m losing consciousness because my ex-girlfriend who just so happens to still be my friend, is, as Jaime so generously described, using my back as a _throne_ and specifically sitting on my _lungs_ ,” Tim snarks, slightly muffled because his face is mashed into the carpet of his apartment. Stephanie makes a soft _oh_ , clamoring off of Tim with haste. “Thank you,” Tim breaths.

 

Jason has his hands in the leather jacket’s pockets, smiling with fond amusement. He’s taken the seat on the couch that allows him to see the entire living room. His family is nothing like this. With Dick in Bludhaven doing his own thing, Dad being his emotionally constipated self, and the demon brat from hell, Jason was either left alone or made to accompany Dad to some charity. Jason relaxed to the sound of petty squabbling that had no severe consequences.

 

Tim relaxed once Jason did. Tim got the vibe that Jason wasn’t use to companionship or even friendship. Tim watched as his friends made complete fools of themselves trying to convince Jason that he had to be “initiated into the gang.” For right now, Tim thought, Jason didn’t have to be a stuck up Wayne the Drake’s rivaled. He could just be defenseless-against-Conner’s-stupidity Jason and anger-management-needing-bad-boy Tim Drake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something flashed in Jason’s eyes, and he pulled back his lips into a snarl. Grabbing Tim by the front of his tee shirt, without so much as a ‘by your leave,’ Jason pulls him out of the classroom. The teacher opens her mouth, but Jason just looks at her. She closes her mouth promptly, stating to the other students that the test is about to start, and effectively ignoring Tim and Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you like!

Jason left with Bart and Jaime, thanking Conner and nodding to Tim. Tim still remained on the floor where Stephanie had tackled him. He helped Conner clean as Stephanie and Cassie left before going to his own bed, thinking of the Biology test he still had to study for. Conner didn’t say anything about the uneasy truce between Tim and Jason that night, for which Tim was glad. However, he did bring it up the next morning. Before Tim had had his coffee. That’s not good. That is _never good_.

 

“So, you and Jason didn’t argue much last night. Even after he humiliated you in class. Yanno what that means right, Tim?” Conner physically gleamed with his country boy excitement. Tim just hummed, neither confirming nor denying. He was too asleep for Conner’s matchmaking. Tim curled into a fetus position of the couch, surrounding his mug of black coffee.

 

“It means you have _feelings_ , Tim. Feelings!” Conner chirped ecstatically, like it was a major life-changing event. Tim looked sharply at him.

 

“I do not have feelings for Jason,” Tim argued, half-heartedly. It really was too early for this crap.

 

“Oh, but you do. Because you haven’t ripped out his intestines after he insulted you. Now, I know you aren’t exactly a ‘bad boy,’ but you are Janet Drake’s son, and the only person who can insult your mom and get away alive is your dad,” Conner explained, smiling behind his Superman mug. He had an excellent point. Conner watched on as Tim contemplated Conner’s argument for Tim actually having genuine feelings for Jason.

 

Tim’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, I have feelings for Jason!” Tim looked panicked. Conner nodded enthusiastically. “Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn.” Conner realized that Tim was probably having an anxiety attack now. Conner moved to Tim’s side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles over his best friend’s slightly scarred back. Tim was able to breathe normally, though somewhat labored, within a couple of minutes.

 

“Dude, it’s not that bad to have human emotion,” Conner joked, leaning into Tim’s side and returning his attention to his cup of joe. Tim made a face, but didn’t say anything. He just got up and went to get ready for school. He had a Biology test to take after all.

 

-

 

Conner had skipped Biology, saying that he was terribly sick and wanted Tim to cover for him. The teacher frowned, but said nothing to point out the fact that Conner never came to class when any type of test was administered. Tim took his seat next to Jason as he normally did.

 

“Don’t fail.” Tim felt his lower eyelid twitch in irritation. He really didn’t need this. Really. Didn’t. Need it.

 

“What makes you think I’m that stupid?” Tim noted Jason raising a brow out of his peripheral.

 

“Aren’t all bad boys dumbasses?” Jason questioned, smirking deviously. Tim glared at him.

 

“Why would you think I’m a bad boy?” Tim replied, smiling sharply.

 

“You’re kidding, right?” Jason deadpanned. Tim must’ve looked confused enough for Jason. “Dude, you have multiple piercings in your ears, your nose, and your lip. You also wear black most of the year, and ripped skinny jeans. Despite your thin body frame, you have muscles that a lot of dudes don’t.” Tim stared at Jason blankly.

 

“I’m not a bad boy, nor have I ever even punched someone, you _nerd_!” Something flashed in Jason’s eyes, and he pulled back his lips into a snarl. Grabbing Tim by the front of his tee shirt, without so much as a ‘by your leave,’ Jason pulls him out of the classroom. The teacher opens her mouth, but Jason just _looks_ at her. She closes her mouth promptly, stating to the other students that the test is about to start, and effectively ignoring Tim and Jason.

 

Jason takes Tim to an empty classroom across the hallway.

 

“What the hell?! I have to take that test, Wayne!” Tim flails angrily. He already knows he’s red in the face without even looking in a mirror.

 

“My last name is Todd, you ass. And just because I can do the homework that you struggle with, doesn’t make me some fucking nerd. Where the hell do you think you get off beating the shit out of people? And don’t say you’ve never hit anyone before, because someone like you doesn’t get that kind of reputation because of the way they dress,” Jason storms, fury marring his facial features. Tim falters slightly, but quickly regains his own madness.

 

“I’m the ass? _I’m the ass_? You’re the whiny bitch who was calling me a dumbass and a stalker the first time we met! And I seriously don’t hit people. Just ask fucking Zachary Zatara, if he’ll tell you the fucking truth. And after how shitty you are to me, I think I have the fucking right to call you whatever the hell I want, you jackass!” Tim is practically screaming at the top of his lungs. He has never lost his temper so badly in his entire life. Something about being around Jason made him more… raw. Jason’s face shifted into something Tim both feared and couldn’t understand. Before he knew it Jason’s lips were pressed against his.

 

It was almost a chaste kiss. Tim froze not knowing what to do. Jason’s lips pressed hesitantly but insistently against Tim’s own. Tim let himself melt into the kiss; lightly licking Jason’s pressed lips. Jason opened his mouth as Tim opened his. They swirled their tongues together in a dance for dominance. The kiss became more and more passionate the longer their tongues intertwined, marking each other’s mouths. Tim was the first to break for air. He hadn’t even noticed that he had fisted his hands in Jason’s leather jacket. Jason’s hands cupped his face, sliding back to Jason’s sides as Tim stepped back.

 

Tim didn’t look Jason in the eye as he left the abandoned classroom with Jason watching him go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning.
> 
> Tim blushed, though he would definitely deny it later. “I really suck when it comes to dealing with emotions,” he admitted. 
> 
> Jason laughed breathily. “Trust me,” he said huskily, pulling Tim by his belt loops so his hips were flush against Jason’s own, “I can handle it, Timmy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT if you like!

Tim had the apartment to himself. Tim was glad considering what had happened with Jason on Friday. Unfortunately for Conner, his dads figured out he was skipping test days, and having both investigative reporter Clark Kent and business tycoon Lex Luthor, didn’t bode well for Conner. Especially if his step-mom, Lois, found out. Tim told Conner he would pray for him as he was practically dragged out the door by Mr. Kent.

 

Tim was going to enjoy his quiet weekend by himself, he thought, channel surfing. He didn’t expect the knock at the door, and when he opened the door, he _really_ didn’t expect Jason Todd (Wayne) to be there. “Can I come in?”  Tim pursed his lips, but moved out of the way to let Jason in. Jason shirted nervously once he was through the threshold, rubbing the back of his neck and stuttering through apologies.

 

“Shut up,” Tim said, He pressed his body flush against a surprised Jason’s, claiming Jason’s mouth in the process. Jason tensed than relaxed, allowing Tim to take command of the kiss.

 

When they broke off for air, Jason asked, “But- why… at the school?”

 

Tim blushed, though he would definitely deny it later. “I really suck when it comes to dealing with emotions,” he admitted.

 

Jason laughed breathily. “Trust me,” he said huskily, pulling Tim by his belt loops so his hips were flush against Jason’s own, “I can handle it, Timmy.” Jason nipped at the corner of Tim’s jaw, grinding against Tim. Tim’s head fell back, allowing Jason to claim his throat, and moaned. Tim could feel Jason’s smile against his neck as he placed sucking kisses where he was sure people would see.

 

Tim somehow directed them to his room. Their clothes had been lost on the way down the hall, not that Tim cared or anything, he just really hoped Conner didn’t come home early. That thought was completely lost though when Jason sat Tim on the edge of the bed, and spread his legs, swallowing Tim’s cock to the hilt. Tim keened, moaning like a slut as Jason bobbed his head up and down, occasionally lavishing the head with his skillful tongue. Tim tangled his hands in Jason’s brunette wavy locks. Jason took Tim all the way after awhile, swallowing several times a she deep throated. The extra movement felt so good, Tim came without warning, crying out in pure pleasure. Jason swallowed nearly all of Tim’s cum, only a little bit dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

 

Jason swiped a finger over the cum dripping down his chin, gathering it on the tip. He thrust it into Tim’s mouth. Tim made an alarmed noise at first, but began to diligently suck at Jason finger within a few seconds. Jason pulled his finger out of Tim’s mouth, and Tim lightly scraped his teeth over the rough skin covering the knuckle. Jason moaned, smiling a little at Tim. “Lube?”

 

“Second drawer,” Tim instructed, breathlessly. Jason quickly went to the drawer as Tim situated himself more comfortably on the bed. Jason groaned as his already achingly hard cock twitch when he saw Tim’s sex toys. “Like what you see?” Tim joked, mischief making his sapphire eyes glimmer in the low light.

 

Jason rolled his eyes, snagging the bottle of lube before generously coating his fingers. Tim was on his hands and elbows, ass sticking out, waiting for Jason’s magical fingers. “Ready?” Tim moaned his assent as Jason began with one finger. It slid in effortlessly, and both Tim and Jason moaned. Jason began finger fucking Tim, slipping a second finger within no time. It still wasn’t very tight when Jason added the second finger. “I’m sure you finger yourself, Tim, but why do you keep moaning?” Jason asked, panting and slightly confused. Tim was acting like a virgin though his body said otherwise.

 

“I’ve only masturbated,” Tim explained, half-moaning, “I’ve never had someone else finger me.” Jason smirked, though Tim couldn’t see it. Jason added a third finger and immediate went about finding Tim’s prostate. Tim practically screamed when Jason did find it. Jason felt a small amount of pride swell in his chest, but his cock reminded him to get a move on. Jason retracted his fingers, and kissed Tim’s twitching hole.

 

“Show me you’re a good boy, Tim,” Jason challenged. Tim didn’t have time to form a comeback, keening lewdly as Jason pushed the head of his cock past Tim’s tight ring of muscle. Jason didn’t waste any time fucking Tim into the mattress at a somewhat rough pace. Tim just moaned and moaned, fingers flexing in the sheets. Tim’s cock had recovered, apparently, and Tim moved to take care of himself. Jason stopped him, though, instead intertwining his fingers with Tim’s with one hand and jerking Tim off in time with Jason’s thrusts with the other. Within a few minutes, Tim came again. Jason followed soon after, filling Tim for the first time.

 

As they lay in their post-sex haze, Jason rubbed Tim’s back, whispering apologies and sweet nothings in Tim’s ear. Tim fell asleep listening to Jason’s smooth, deep voice. Tim didn’t fully drop of into slumber until Jason’s breathing slowed and steadied.

 

-

 

Tim woke up to an “OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Tim growled and Jason grumbled stirring but not waking. “Tim? _Jason?!_ ”

 

“Oh shit.” Jason muttered, and Tim just stared at Dick Wayne, his boss at the restaurant around the corner and apparently Jason’s older brother. Tim was really regretting giving him a key to his apartment.

 

While Dick stood in the doorway to Tim’s room like a fish out of water, Tim let out a string of curses and Jason just chuckled.

 

“Serves you right, _you bad boy_.”

 

 Tim promptly slapped Jason’s stomach while Dick fell in the doorway making the sound of a dying dinosaur.


End file.
